Unexpected
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony finds himself in the middle of mess of his father's making. Wanting to go to Gibbs but ashamed of his father he tries to handle it on his own.Knowing that he should have gone to Gibbs. He manages to survive and the rest of the team goes to arrest his father. Life is not always easy but sometimes it gives you an unexpected gift that makes it all worth while.


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! Can't tell you how much I love her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

Done for the NFA Challenge- "You should have come to me and for a challenge from NCISVU where she requested a Tony and a child fic.

******NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS*******

Tony had felt like he was being watched and very unobtrusively tried to see if he could spot who it was and then figure out why. But the only person he saw was a young woman and she wasn't giving off any threatening vibes. He watched her through his shades as he pretended to read the paper on the park bench.

She was young, his best guess somewhere in her very early twenties with long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was very skittish and continually looked around as if she were afraid she herself was being followed. He didn't recognize her and was puzzled as to why she was studying him so intently. Deciding that since he didn't feel she was a threat he would wait and see what she wanted when she felt she could approach him.

When she stood up and headed towards him, he noticed her holding her hands protectively over her protruding belly. She was pregnant, young, and scared but he still didn't know what that had to do with him.

She timidly approached him and sat down beside him on the park bench. "Is it alright if I sit here?"

Tony smiled and tried to put the young woman at ease. "Certainly."

They sat quietly for several minutes until she spoke. "My name is Amy. I know that you are Anthony DiNozzo Jr. I …I…" And she burst into tears.

Gently taking her hand, he tried to reassure her. "Hey, I am not that scary. And you can call me Tony."

Nodding through her tears, she squeezed his hand and tried to get a hold of her emotions. Taking a deep breath, she tried to continue. "I'm sure you're wondering how I knew who you are."

He nodded. "That thought has crossed my mind."

"I looked you up after this happened." She ran her hand over her swollen belly. "I needed to see if you were like him before I approached you."

He didn't miss the change in her voice when she referred to 'him' and his own gut began churning as he put two and two together not liking where this was headed. He braced himself for what he feared she was going to say.

She looked down at her belly and sighed. "I've been watching you for two months. I had to make sure." She raised her green eyes trying to meet his. Tony reached up and removed his sunglasses so she could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry for spying on you, but I had to know, I couldn't risk it. You're nothing like him."

Tony gave her a little smile. "No, I'm not."

Surprised she looked up. "How?"

"I'm an investigator and there is only one person you could be referring to. My father. You want to tell me the story?"

Amy nodded. "I don't think you're going to like it."

Tony sighed and looked at her protruding stomach. "I'm sure I won't, but being that my father is involved that doesn't surprise me. Don't worry; you won't be spoiling any illusion that I have that he's a good man. I learned that many years ago. You can tell me anything ok?" He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I met him, if you can really call it that, at a restaurant. I was taken there for my birthday by my friends. He seemed to be having dinner with some business associates or at least that's what it looked like. He kept trying to get my attention and I kept ignoring him, he was too old and I wasn't interested."

"Didn't stop him. His associates left and he made himself at home at our table. My friends were charmed by him, but honestly there was something about him that put me off; that made me uncomfortable." She looked up at Tony giving him a sad look. "Sorry".

He shook his head. "No need to apologize. It appears that your instincts were on track and picking up on his true nature. Most people don't right away and some never do."

"My friends didn't, he had them snowed, charmed or whatever else you want to call it. By the time the meal was over, he had convinced them to leave and I was alone with him. I was going to take a cab home after that. I had no intentions of being alone with him." She stopped and started wringing her hands together.

"It's ok, you can tell me."

She shook her head. "It gets really fuzzy after that. I don't remember a lot of anything and what I do seems very disjointed and more like snippets that I can't even be sure are real."

Tony's gut was screaming by this point and anger coursed through his veins. "Were you drinking?"

She shakes her head vehemently. "No. I am only twenty. I had Coke, no alcohol." Her eyes bore into his. "You have to believe me."

"I do. But others didn't?"

Tears ran down her face. "No one. My friends who were dinner that night didn't even believe me. They think that I let him wine and dine me and have some stupid idiotic romantic picture in their head. Some scenario that they conjured up. That's not what happened."

"Your parents?" He needed to get the full picture of what the young woman was dealing with because he knew he was going to help her, in whatever way he was able.

"They died in a car accident last year when I was at school."

"I'm sorry." He braced himself for the rest. "Let me guess, in polite conversation you mentioned that to him? Told him some facts about yourself?"

"Yes. Some when my friends were still with us, he asked about me and they of course answered and then when we were alone. The conversation continued and I was just trying to be polite until I could leave."

Tony looked at her distraught face. "You know you did nothing wrong. You had no way to know what he was capable of and certainly had no defense against him."

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes and no. I know that I did nothing wrong. But I should have left right away and be damned with politeness. I didn't like the feeling I was getting and I continued to sit there. I should have listened to the voice in my head that was telling me to run."

"Doesn't matter either way, Amy. You did nothing wrong. There is no way that this is your fault and just because you sat there and were polite does not negate that. He is a grown man who knew better."

"But-" Tony brought his fingers to her lips to still her argument.

"No. Nothing about this is your fault. Period. Do you understand?"

She looked into his green eyes trying to see if he was just spouting empty words at her and could only see conviction and sincerity.

She slowly nodded desperate to believe.

"Tell me what you can remember. I understand that it's like pictures in your head and that's ok."

"He had ordered us another drink; I was still just drinking Coke. I excused myself to go to the ladies room. When I came back, he kept talking to me and no matter how many times I said that I needed to go home he managed to keep me there. I started to feel funny after my second drink and said I really needed to leave. He smiled and agreed and he took my arm and led me outside to his car. I remember arguing saying that I could take a cab, but he pushed me inside and locked the door."

"I felt so weird, like it wasn't my body, and I had no control. He asked me where I lived and I managed to give him the address. I remember arriving and him helping me inside. Vague pictures of him taking off my clothes and laying me on my bed. He asked me a question and I didn't understand it and I remember him getting angry."

"And he slapped me. When he asked another question, I just nodded. I was afraid and I really didn't understand what he was saying, the words made no sense. I kept hoping he would leave." She let out a tremulous sigh. "He didn't leave Tony, I felt hands on me and I tried to struggle but my body wouldn't cooperate. A lot of fuzzy pictures of him looming on top of me and his hands touching me." She shuddered.

"I didn't want that, I didn't want him. I didn't mean to agree. I didn't understand what he asked. No one believed me." The tears running down her face and the haunted look in her eyes were more than Tony could take, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight, he whispered.

"I believe you. It's going to be all right now. You're not alone anymore. I'm right here." And the dam broke free. Amy finally let it all out; her anger, terror, and humiliation came pouring out of her as Tony held her. For the first time it all happened, she believed that it would be all right. When the last tear had fallen and she had calmed down Tony continued to hold her tightly offering what comfort that he could.

"Tell me the rest."

She nodded as she continued. "I woke up the next morning disoriented and sore and naked in my bed and there was blood on my sheets. But I really couldn't tell anyone what happened. I showered cleaned up and went back to bed. I felt like crap and I really wanted to go to sleep and forget the vague images that kept swirling in my head."

"About a month later I was so sick, couldn't keep anything down, and finally went to the doctor. Found out that I was pregnant. Broke down in the doctor's office, not just because of the baby, but because that meant everything that I could only remember in pieces happened. It was real and I was scared."

"Tried to talk to my friends and no one believed me, they thought I was exaggerating because of the baby. I went to see your father to tell him about the baby. I didn't know what else to do, I had no one. He laughed at me, told me it was my problem that he certainly wasn't responsible, and threw me out. Threatened that if I ever said a word to anyone he knew people and that he would make my life a living hell. And then he smiled that sickening smile and reminded me that no one would believe me anyway, that he was too well liked for anyone to doubt him."

She looked up at Tony. "He tossed me out like garbage."

Tony sighed. "It's what he does and who he is. He's never been concerned with anyone other than himself unless he could use them for his own purposes."

"When he did that I started researching to find out any information about him that I could. Through that, I found you. I didn't trust him and I believed his threats. So I took a chance and found you, watched you to see if you were alike. I have no idea what I think you can do, but I had to try."

Amy pulled away from Tony and looked at him. "Why do you believe me? You accepted my story at face value."

"My gut. I know my father and this is something I would not put past him, unfortunately."

"Your gut?"

Tony gave her a smile. "My boss has an infamous gut and he's never wrong. He's taught me to believe in mine. I know you're not lying; it's as simple as that. But what do you want to do? I wish I could tell you that you could prosecute, but you know that without any evidence how that will go. The baby merely shows that you had sex, not if you were a willing participant. He and his lawyers would eat you alive."

She nodded. "I figured that one. But that's not what I want anymore. I'm scared. A few weeks after I went to his office I felt like I was being watched while I was in my home. Then baby things started appearing. I bought one of those bug detector things and found that my home was bugged, so I moved. Left all my stuff there, I didn't want to draw attention to fact that I left."

Tony looked shocked. "That is something you could report. Wouldn't get him in a great deal of trouble though."

She shook her head. "I think he wants the baby and that isn't going to happen. Truth is I don't want to keep it. I can't…it's not the baby's fault, but I will only see him and remember what he did, I can't do that. I need your help in finding a safe home for her. I want her safe and away from him. I don't trust him."

He looked at Amy. "It's a girl?"

She nodded. "Last sonogram she cooperated. She's pretty active." She looked at him shyly. "Would you like to feel her moving?"

"Yes." Slightly surprised at his answer, Tony gave her his hand and she placed it over her stomach. He felt a firm push against his hand and something unexpected flowed through him. He felt a need to protect her, hold her, and show her everything that life had to offer. Despite his fears, he knew he wanted this baby, his blood. He could make it work. He could do this.

The baby moved against his hand again and he was filled with an overwhelming love for someone he had never met.

"What if I want her?" He whispered.

Amy looked at him in complete surprise; it was not something that had ever occurred to her. She looked to make sure he wasn't kidding.

"You want her? Seriously?"

"Yes. I do."

"I don't mean to ask…but you do know that babies are demanding and need lots of stuff right?"

He chuckled. "I do know that, and trust me I am absolutely terrified right at this minute. I have no idea how I am going to do this, but I know that I have never wanted to do anything more." Tony nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I want her to have the childhood I didn't, the one I wanted. I want her to go to sleep and feel safe and protected and her dreams filled with everything that a little girl's dreams should be filled with."

"Hell, I know it's going to be rough and there will be days that I want to pull my hair out and scream, but I know there will be good days too. I want that, I want her and everything that goes with that. Does that make any sense at all?" He looked imploringly at Amy.

She smiled. "I think so." She laughed and put her hand on her stomach as the baby moved vigorously. "I think she agrees, it feels like she's doing flips." Tony put his hand back on her stomach and felt the baby move.

"You won't let your father near her will you?" Amy asked fearfully.

"Never."

"You have about a little over two months to get ready for her. You're going to adopt her, right? I want to make sure that she is legally yours."

"I do want to adopt her. I have a lawyer that will take care of all of that. Do you want to be involved in her life? As an aunt or something?"

"No. I already thought a lot about my part in her life. I am happy to give her life and to have taken care of her, keeping her safe while she's inside me, but afterwards…I need to let go. Of her and all of it. I have already been seeing a counselor and am making peace with what happened to me to begin with. After she's born, I plan on leaving and moving across the country to start over. My friends showed their true colors so it will be a fresh start."

"I can help you do that, if that's what you want."

"Thanks Tony, but I don't need your money. My parents left me well provided for. I just want to make sure that she's safe. Then I can find me again." She let out a huge sigh. "For the first time since this all happened, I feel like it will be ok and that I can relax."

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel. It was easy and safer. I didn't use my real name."

"Nothing felt off since you've been here?"

"No. But I keep watching. He'll figure it out eventually; where I have gone and what I am doing. Can you handle him?"

"I'll take care of it. We'll make this all so legally tight that he doesn't have a leg to stand on. I'll make sure of it." Tony pulled out one of his cards and handed it to her. "Anything you need anything you want or if you feel like something is off, call me. You're not alone anymore."

Tony looked over at Amy. "This just seems all rushed, like I'm taking over, and you have no say. You just met me."

"Yes. But I have been watching you for two months, and though I apologize for the spying aspect, I did in fact get to know you. I also looked up your records. I know that all this is a shock and sudden to you. But I have had a great deal of time to think about what I wanted to do; from the moment I found out I was pregnant. This is one of those situations where there is an expiration date that is clearly defined. I needed to make smart, fast, and thoughtful decisions."

"I watched you and how you interacted with your friends and your neighbors and the few times you were out with your work colleagues. I looked up your service records and your background. I didn't go into this blindly; I needed to know about you before I ever showed myself."

"I can see how it feels fast tracked, that suddenly you decide that you want this baby and poof! But that is how it is, you made a choice that you wanted her. It came from a place inside you that you may not have even known existed until the moment that it surfaced and that's ok. You want her and she needs you and that is what it boils down to. Fast yes, but no real way to slow this down."

Tony took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll get with my lawyer and start this process, see what we need to do and everything."

Amy handed over a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "When you get the ball rolling and need me. Or for anything else. I am going back to the hotel to crash. I'm tired and for the first time I believe that I will actually rest." She smiled up and Tony. "I feel better than I have in a long time and am relieved about her future."

Tony took her arm, walked her to her car, and said goodbye. He stood there as she drove off lost in his own thoughts. There was so much to do and he wasn't sure where to start. And then there was his father, which was something he was going to have to deal with. He wished there was a way to prosecute.

The man needed to pay for what he did, no doubt about it. Not to mention the fact that he wanted him to have no contact with the baby whatsoever, he was someone she did not need in her life. His father wasn't someone he wanted in his own life and for the most part was able to maintain that. But this was something completely different.

His father had raped that young woman and thrown her out of his office like garbage. There had to be a way to take him down, if not for that then something else. There was no way he was lily white. He was a con man and a crook and now he could add rapist to his titles. No doubt he would argue that he had asked Amy if she had wanted him to continue or stop and that she wanted his affections.

He would deny that he used a drug that basically incapacitated her and would turn the whole thing around on her. She was pregnant because she wanted his money and it had all been a ploy would be his argument. No…there had to be a way and all he had to do was find it. The man had to have made a mistake, left a trail, or pissed off the wrong person somewhere and all he had to do was find it.

Tony thought about calling Gibbs and confiding in him, asking for his help, but he felt like he needed to do this on his own, for the baby, his future daughter. He could do this; he would hunt down leads and find the way.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

For two weeks Tony had been existing on very little sleep as he worked at NCIS during the day and not only readied his apartment for the baby but searched for anything about his father he could use during his off hours. After talking to his lawyer, he had to get his home ready for the homestudy. Overall he wasn't too panicked about that, contrary to people's perception he was fairly neat, organized and could cook. So the panic about that was fairly contained.

The room for the baby was cleaned out and he had painted the walls a pale yellow. He wanted it to be bright and cheerful. He had found some replica posters of Disney movies from Snow White to Brave and planned to hang them. He was feeling pretty damn good for not having a clue about little girls!

Tony grabbed his coffee and sat down at his laptop to begin his search. He knew where he wanted to start, a company he found yesterday that he vaguely remembered from his childhood and was surprised to see that it still was listed under his Uncle Vincent's name.

Uncle Vincent had died just before Tony had been sent to Military school, but he could remember the argument and the aftermath. His father had not been pleased with something that Uncle V had wanted to do and in turn, he had taken his frustration out on Tony.

His memory may be vague on the details, but he had a gut feeling that this was something that he was looking for. He back traced the company, gained his uncle's old address, and used that to allow him to view the death certificate. It was the first time he had ever used the fact that he was a Federal Agent to garner information when it wasn't pertaining to a case.

Shit! The first thing that caught his eye was the doctor on the certificate. Frankly, he wasn't sure if the man was even a legitimate doctor. He was the one his father took him to when Senior had used Tony as a punching bag however. Tony was pretty sure he was not qualified to rule on cause of death. Was there even an autopsy? Was it a heart attack as the death certificate stated?

Uncle Vincent's death was two days before his father had sold the company for a great deal of money. Maybe his uncle hadn't wanted to sell. Tony tried to remember the argument…what was it about? Money, yes, but in what regards?

He searched to see if the good doctor still had a number that was in service and was not surprised to find that it was still under DiNozzo Enterprises. It was starting to look a great deal worse than he imagined. Did his father have his uncle killed or could he have possibly done it himself? Tony's gut was jumping all over the place.

He thought it was time to shake the Doc up, give him a call, and tell him he needed to speak with him concerning Vincent DiNozzo. Maybe he could make him tell all. He'd wrenched out confessions before. Tony picked up his phone and dialed the number he'd found.

"Dr. Demento…I'm sorry Dr. Stanley, its Anthony DiNozzo. I need to ask you a few questions."

"This is in regards to Vincent DiNozzo's death."

"You are the doctor listed on his death certificate."

"Well that is where you're misinformed; falsifying a death certificate is indeed a felony. Not to mention that if you knowingly covered up a murder, it makes you an accomplice."

"I'm sure that you were misinformed."

"No, there is no statute of limitations on murder."

"You could come down and give me your statement and we could make the guilty parties pay. I am sure there is a deal you could work out if you cooperated."

"No, Dr. Stanley, I am nothing like my father. I am a Federal Agent and prefer to uphold the law instead of break it."

"No, this is not because of a grudge held for your not helping me as a child. This is because I have found out about Uncle Vincent."

"In two days?"

"Fine, if you chose not to show up I will be forced to handle this with a full battery of agents and law officials. I am sure you can understand."

"We thank you for your cooperation." Hanging up the phone, he knew that had been too easy. Fuck! Deciding to err on the side of caution, he pulled out his flash drive and copied everything onto it. McGeek would be amazed at how much Tony actually knew about computers, but sometimes it was better to play less intelligent then you are. He locked the drive in a hidden safe. He remembered the look on the guy's face when he asked him if they could put a secret safe there, but he knew as an investigator that it was a highly unusual place. The man nodded and in the safe went, on the floor behind the toilet. A tiny bit of porcelain with a push release hid the knob.

He encrypted the rest on his laptop so that if it was stolen they would have a hard time finding anything. He could hope for the best and expect the worst. He debated on calling Gibbs to tell him what he had found out and about everything really. He nearly picked up the phone every night he worked in the future nursery.

But he didn't, he hesitated and then dropped it, just like at work when he would start to talk to him and he'd stop. He was going to have to tell them all at some point, but telling them also meant opening up about a lot of things, and not just his father's crimes. He'd have to open up about himself as well and that was just not something he was prepared to do. They would learn more about him than he was comfortable with.

He wasn't sure how they would take the news that he was adopting a baby let alone that he was bi with a preference for men. That would come up if they dealt with his father and when it did, he would deal with it. A part of him believed they would not see him any differently and the small part that had already had adverse reactions did simply not want to take the chance.

He avoided talk of his childhood for many reasons. How do you tell people that had good homes and parents that actually gave a damn that your father ignored you unless he was berating you or using you as a punching bag and then at the age of twelve sent you off to Military school? And he knew there were several mitigating reasons that happened, one his father simply couldn't be bothered and two he had caught him and his friend Adam in a kiss. At twelve years old, however it was more out of curiosity than anything else.

He didn't realize he was bi until he was seventeen and realized there was more than just a sexy woman that got his motor running. And with his libido, he needed as many avenues as he could find. But regardless, he had been sent away and disowned and he was eternally grateful for that in reality.

But now he seemed to have uncovered yet another reason his father needed him out of the way. Uncle Vincent. Too many things added up to his father committing murder. How was he supposed to reconcile that?

There were just too many things he wasn't ready to open up about, but his time for being quiet was soon ending. The baby. He had been thinking of names for her since he'd realized he wanted her. It needed to be special and mean something. He finally realized what he wanted to name her and her special nickname.

He knew the name itself was going to mean he had to open his mouth and explain the reasons, as most people do when they chose names and he hoped Gibbs understood because he felt so drawn to it, overwhelmingly so that there was no other choice; Kaitlyn Kelly DiNozzo. He knew that more often than not he would call her Kiki. That was what his grandmother called his mom and she always smiled when she was called that.

Looking around making sure that everything was put up, locked up and safe he headed off to bed. He was tired and just had a bad feeling about all of it. Enough of a feeling that he slept in sweats instead of in the nude and made sure his gun was locked in the safe instead of by the bed. He wasn't going to hand them his gun and run the risk of it being used. If his father and his entourage showed up like he expected he had no desire to make it easy for them.

He knew that he had set himself up for trouble with the phone call to the Doc, but he had to know more and if in fact there was a late night visit paid, he was getting more evidence against his father. Not the way that would make Gibbs happy, but it would have to do. He didn't have the luxury of time and he had Amy and Kiki to think about. There was no way in hell his father was going to get near Amy or the baby ever again. And if that meant he set himself up, then so be it; there was rule 18 after all.

And though there was always the small possibility the whole thing would backfire and he would end up killed, it was a risk he was willing to take, the stakes were too high. Laying down he closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

He heard them break the door and wanted to laugh. Didn't they know to be quiet? His neighbors would hear and after they stirred, would call the police. Dumb fucks. Then he heard his father's voice.

"Quiet! This is an apartment building you son of a bitch."

"Sorry Mr. DiNozzo sir, but the door wouldn't open."

"Fine. Move out of my way."

Tony sat up in bed and waited for the man he barely called father to come into his bedroom. He heard at least three other people trashing his apartment and sighed.

"So. You're awake. I imagine you know why I am here."

"Trash my apartment; act like a big man, maybe be an asshole. Have I got that right?" Tony sneered.

"You always did have a smart mouth. Too curious for your own good. You WILL stop looking into your Uncle Vincent's death. The man died of a heart attack, let him be."

Tony snorted. "If that were true, you wouldn't be here wrecking my place now would you? I will not leave it alone. Have you forgotten that I am a Federal Agent?"

"I try to forget you exist, too much like your mother. Maybe if she hadn't dressed you in those sailor suits you wouldn't like a dick shoved in your ass."

"I was fucking twelve years old, there were no dicks involved."

Anthony Senior walked over to Tony and raised his hand to strike, Tony ducked the first but the second took him by surprise and he was thrown to the floor his lip split and bleeding.

"You're a fucking fag who never has been good enough to be a DiNozzo. You will not look into MY business dealings if you know what's good for you."

Three men came into the bedroom and hauled Tony off the floor. He kicked out and one landed on his ass as his father punched him in the kidneys. The man rose off the floor pissed to have been taken down and started throwing punches left and right while the other two men held Tony down.

"Have to have them hold me down; afraid I'll knock you on your ass again." It may not have been the smart thing to do, but Tony was pissed. Pissed that his father thought he was above the law, that he thought he could waltz into his home, rip it to shreds and that he would fall on his knees and do his bidding. And he was pissed that he was right. The last tiny piece of hope that he carried since he was eight years old that his father would see the error of his ways and love him like a father should had just vanished. Yeah, he knew it wasn't realistic, but it was all he had left; and now it was gone and he had to see his father as he always knew him to be.

In that moment he gave up fighting back, all the fight drained out of him as his eight year old self lost his father for the last time and he was truly alone. He no longer felt the blows as they rained down on him and though he cared if he lived, he just wanted this to be done. Relief flooded him when he heard the sirens because he knew it was over. Not the beating itself, but everything else. He was done and he was going to make sure his father was put away for good. He was at peace.

He heard the group leave the apartment and managed to grab his cell off the floor where he'd placed it earlier to call the one man that had never let him down. Gibbs.

Pushing the speed dial, he waited and hung on for the voice that would make things all right.

"Boss. Can't talk…police…coming…father…men…" He tried to form the words but he was fast losing his battle to stay conscious. He heard Gibbs voice through his haze.

"DiNozzo! You hang on! You do not have my permission to die! Do you understand?"

Panting and struggling to breathe he gasped. "Got…it...Boss…try."

"Not try, DO!"

The policeman walked in Tony's bedroom and put his gun down. "Shit! Found a victim." He knelt down by Tony. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Boss?'

"No sir, I'm officer Hartnell."

'Boss…on phone…Federal Agent..." The officer not fully understanding, picked up the phone.

"Is someone there?"

"I'm Agent Gibbs from NCIS and that injured man is one of my agents. I will be there before the ambulance and my team will take over the crime scene. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"His name is Tony. Talk to him and let him know I am on my way. Hang up so I can call my agents."

"Yes sir." Hanging up the phone, "Tony, your boss says he is on the way and will be here before the ambulance."

"Boss…" Was all Tony managed before the darkness took him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs called McGee first knowing he would call Ziva and Vance while he took care of informing Ducky. He knew something was going on with Tony. He'd been preoccupied for the past two weeks. It seemed like his father was involved this time. Though that term shouldn't be applied to the man, he was no father.

Why didn't Tony come to him? 'Because he was stubborn just like you, thought he could handle it all, whatever _it_ was.' He knew all too well how those things usually ended up.

"Gibbs."

"Call Ziva and get your gear and go to DiNozzo's. Can't tell you what happened yet, but I know he was attacked and an ambulance is on the way. I will call with those details when I have them. Check his apartment very thoroughly; he said it was his father. Makes me believe he knew this was gonna happen and may have had cameras."

"No McGee, I'm not kidding, his father. Haven't you learned yet, that with Tony you never take things at face value?"

"I know, but he deflects better than a pro. Has all his life. Stop looking at the surface and dig McGee."

"Yes, I believe there will be cameras and his laptop will be missing, but there is likely other proof as well in his safe."

"Yes, a safe"

"Because some people never feel secure and spend their lives trying."

"I do. Behind the toilet on the floor. There will be a piece of porcelain that if you push hard will release and the dial will show."

"My guess, the day he started at NCIS."

"Fine tooth comb. I'll be at the hospital. Call Vance and fill him in, tell him I'll call after I find out something at the hospital. I'll call Ducky and Abby. You and Ziva take care of the evidence."

"I will McGee. I'll call you as soon as I know." He hung up and dialed Ducky while dodging in and out of traffic.

"Ducky, I need you to please go pick up Abby and get to Bethesda. Tony was attacked in his apartment tonight. Don't know how he is, but from the sound of the gasp from the police officer on the scene and Tony's voice when he called, I am gonna say its pretty bad."

"Said it was his father."

"Don't know, but I am sure he has that covered."

"Called and they will be headed to the scene."

"About to arrive at Tony's now."

"Thanks Duck."

Pulling in and parking he looked around seeing only police but no ambulance was on the scene. He took the stairs two at a time and pulled out his badge.

"I'm Agent Gibbs; my agents are on the way. What's the ETA on the ambulance?"

"Five minutes sir." He nodded and walked in the apartment looking at the destruction. 'Jesus, the man wanted to ruin everything Tony had', he thought. All his electronics, movies, and even the kitchen were tossed and trashed. As he walked to Tony's bedroom, he paused at the spare room. He looked inside and saw posters that were once adorning the bright yellow walls, torn on the floor and tiny clothes tossed about. Bending down, he picked up a pair of tiny pink Nikes and smiled. Wondering what the hell was going on, he put them in his pocket to bring out later.

Tony's room was the only one untouched by the destruction, but then they had tried to destroy the man instead. He knelt down beside the normally vibrant man and touched his face.

"Tony. I'm here. I've got your six." The young police officer watched with awe as the man seemed to relax even in his unconscious state, at the touch and words of the silver haired man.

"You're the one he calls 'Boss'?"

"I am. How long has he been out?"

"About ten minutes sir."

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living. Name's Gibbs." He heard he siren and felt some relief, Tony had certainly taken a beating, and he didn't like the sound of his breathing. He knew that Ducky would call Dr. Pitt to make sure he was there.

The paramedics rushed up the stairs, looked around, and started to work. Gibbs moved out of the way, but was never too far out of reach.

"Can you tell me anything about his history?" One of the EMT's asked Gibbs

"I'm his medical proxy, so yes I can. He's a federal agent and has had his share of bullet and stab wounds and he has had the plague. Other than that, he's fairly healthy. He does react poorly to pain meds."

"The plague? Surely you mean something else."

"No, I mean the plague, the Black Death and I don't kid about that." He glared at the young paramedic. He watched as they took his vials and tried to stabilize him.

"We need to take him to Metro."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Navy personnel and Dr. Brad Pitt will need to help with his care."

"Alright, let's go. You riding with us?" Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow in response.

He looked at the young police officer. "Officer Hartnell, thank you for watching over him. Keep the apartment guarded until my agents arrive. They will take over."

The young man nodded as they hurried out the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when Ducky and Abby arrived. Abby threw herself in his arms and held on for dear life.

"Any word Jethro?"

"No Ducky. Can you get back there and find out something?"

"Indeed I can. I shall be out when I know something. Remember this is Anthony and that boy has more fight in him than anyone I know."

"At some point he's got to get tired Ducky and that's what scares me."

"Nonsense. If nothing else, he would hang on for you Jethro. You mean more to that boy than the air he breathes and its damn well time that you took notice of that. And don't bother with your patented glare either as you well know I am quite immune to that."

"Both of you need a severe tongue lashing". Sighing as he begins to head towards the emergency room entrance, "But now is not the time for such thing. I will, however, not forget about this as you hope I will Jethro. I may be getting older but my faculties are still very much intact." He disappeared behind the doors.

"He's going to be alright. He has to be. But why is it always Tony?"

Gibbs kissed her temple. "Because he's a super hero Abs, and he has to save the world. He will always do that no matter what."

"Then we need to get him some super powers or a protective force field. I could wrap him in bubble wrap, but that would make it hard for him to work." Abby sat in a chair and drew her knees up to her chin.

"Who would just attack him in his home?" She saw Gibbs clench his jaw and fist as he tried to keep his anger in control. "You know who. Tony told you. Who Gibbs? Who did this to Tony?"

"His father."

Abby threw her hand over her mouth as the tears streamed down her face. "How could he? Tony told me stories and let some things out, but I always thought that was in the past. Why now? It's been years since they've talked."

Gibbs looked at her. "He opened up to you?"

Abby shrugged. "Yes and no. Copious amounts of alcohol after a rough case and pinky swears. He needed to let some of it go. His father is evil Gibbs. Please let me test my ability to kill with no forensic evidence on him."

Gibbs shook his head. "I would love to Abs. But I have more of a feeling that he wanted this to happen. Something he is trying to protect and he needs his father gone. Maybe he wasn't prepared for the intensity of the beating, but I think there was a method to his madness." He felt the tiny shoes in his pocket. "Doesn't mean I won't kill him for not coming to me, but I will help him get through this and take care of his father."

"Assault on a federal officer for starters and what ever else Tony has. I will make sure he goes away for good. He will never get the opportunity to lay one finger on Tony ever again." He looked at Abby with a feral gleam in his eye. "If for some reason the courts don't agree with our outlook on this, then I promise you we will use your skills and take care of the man ourselves."

"Promise?" Gibbs put his pinky out and Abby grabbed it.

"Pinky swear Abs."

Ducky walked through the doors looking a little worse for wear.

"Young Anthony is in rough shape but given the scope of his injuries it could always be worse. Three broken ribs with the rest being deeply bruised, one of the ribs punctured his lung and it was decided to remove it rather than attempt to fix it with his already present lung issues. His kidneys are severely bruised and I'm certain it will be quite a while before his urine is free of blood. He has a concussion and a broken cheek bone."

"He is starting to regain consciousness, though it is in and out. Bradley seems to believe that his lungs will be all right but he started him on a strong antibiotic to stave off any infections. One of his attackers must have stomped on his hand as three fingers are broken, but luckily not shattered so besides having to have a bit of physical therapy to gain more flexibility, he should have no lasting effects."

"Jethro, he kept mumbling about having to keep Amy safe and that he needed to protect her and Kiki. Do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not really. An idea but until I talk to him, nothing concrete. When will I be able to see him?"

"They are moving him to a private room as we speak. What do you intend to do about the man who calls himself Anthony's father?"

"Find out why Tony wanted this to happen and then make sure he pays for every bruise he inflicted on that man's body. As I told Abby earlier, if the courts don't see it my way, it will be taken care of period. He will not be able to get away with this. And then I want to find out who Amy and Kiki are and see if I can help them and what needs to be done."

"Jethro, as you know you will be allowed to stay being his next of kin. Please do your best to insure that the lad stays as long as needed so that he can heal. I know his propensity for escaping or convincing those around him that he is fine when indeed he is not. He is going to need to heal and regardless of his protests, he will be hurting emotionally as well. I know that he may have expected that from his father and may have even convinced himself that he was prepared, but I dare say this will shake him to his core. This final action will indeed irrevocably have broken even the tiniest sliver of hope that he was hanging onto regarding his father's affections. He will not be fine no matter how many times that phrase rolls off Anthony's tongue."

"We're going to have to be strong for him and show him that this non-blood family has far greater capabilities for loving and caring for him than his blood. We're all going to have to open up and speak the words Jethro, you most of all."

"Ducky." Gibbs growled.

"Don't try your bullish ways on me. They won't work and for heaven's sake don't even think that Abigail and I are unaware of your deepening feelings for Anthony. Everyone else may be blind, but we are most certainly not."

"I just don't think this is the right time Duck." Gibbs ground out through clenched teeth.

"We are not asking that you waltz in and declare your undying love Jethro. More that you show Anthony that you're there and maybe let yourself open up a bit to the lad. Show him there is more to you than head slaps and that there could be more than friends between the two of you."

"But he-"

Abby looked at Gibbs. "The only people that are blind to what has grown between the two of you are you and Tony. I don't count McGee and Ziva in that equation, because they aren't looking at the two of you expecting to see more. As the Duckman said, we're not expecting a declaration but only for you to show an opening. If you both walk through it that's great, if not the relationship is as strong as ever and nothing needs change. Just don't throw it away."

Gibbs sighed as he sat down in a chair knowing they were right and he was defeated. "Fine."

Abby and Ducky grinned at one another as Brad entered the waiting room. Gibbs stood immediately and looked the man in the eye.

"Tony still alright?"

"Agent Gibbs, he is still fine. I'm amazed he is still holding on to consciousness actually, but being Tony I can understand. He's lucky the damage isn't worse and frankly, I'm not sure how much more his body could have taken. He is worried about something so I think it's best just for you to go in for the moment Agent Gibbs. Calm him down and let him know you have his six and then Abby and Dr. Mallard can see him. He's in room 415. Are there going to be guards posted?"

Gibbs nodded. "No one but my team and only doctors and nurses that have been cleared. The threat to Tony is ongoing and I don't trust anyone."

"Understood. I'll take care of it from my end. Between Dr. Mallard and myself, he really doesn't need another doctor and I can limit the nurses to only ones that are known. We'll take care of him Agent Gibbs." Brad left to start his orders and Gibbs started towards the elevator.

Reaching the younger man's room, he took a deep breath and walked inside.

Tony looked at the man entering the room knowing that he was going to have to tell him everything. By now, McGee and Ziva were going through his apartment and he knew Gibbs would tell them about the safe. But whether or not the cameras he placed would be found was another matter. And there were going to be a great many questions regarding Kiki's room.

Gibbs sat down by Tony's bedside and decided to help him out. "First tell me who Amy and Kiki are and why you don't believe they are safe and then we'll get to the rest."

"Short version first Boss. Amy was raped by my father, is pregnant and I'm adopting the baby. It's a girl and I've named her Kaitlyn Kelly and Kiki is my name for her." He lowered his eyes to the splints on his fingers. "My grandmother called my mom Kiki and she always smiled so beautifully and looked so happy, I wanted that to be a part of her."

"First things first. Call her up, tell her an NCIS agent will be picking her up, and tell her to ask for ID. We'll get her into NCIS and go from there and keep her safe."

The two men made their respective calls and when finished looked at each other for a long time.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped Tony."

"I wanted to; I almost called you several times. But I wanted to handle this screw up on my own. Oh, I know it's not my screw up, but it's my father Gibbs. How do you think that makes me feel? I haven't even worked out how I feel about all this yet. I always knew he was not worth it, but he was still my father."

He took a breath that caused him to wince. "Fucking ribs. Why do they always have to break ribs?" Tony tried to get his thoughts together. "Amy couldn't prosecute my father, he drugged her. She found me and watched me for awhile making sure the apple fell far away from the tree and finally approached me." Tony looked at Gibbs with a look that nearly tore his heart out; it was so lost and empty. "What kind of son am I that didn't even question the woman who made the accusations and accepted the story without question?"

"The kind of son that sees facts Tony. No matter what the relationship, you believe in facts. Even if that means you have to admit the man who who gave you life is not who you wish he was. You are a man that will stand up for what is right no matter what that may cost him personally. A good man with a never failing sense of justice and right and wrong."

"Thanks Boss."

"So tell me why you didn't let me know that you were going to get paid a visit? And why you thought you needed to do this all alone?"

"If you told McGee where the safe is, there's a flash drive and on it a great deal of information I dug up on my father. I believe that he killed my Uncle Vincent when I was twelve, right after he sent me to Military school. The doctor on the death certificate is the one he took me to when he decided that I needed reminding that he was in fact bigger and tougher than me." Tony relayed the story of what he suspected, his conversation with the doctor, and the subsequent visit paid by his father and his oversized minions.

"So where did you hide the cameras?"

Tony looked at Gibbs in surprise until Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I figured that he wouldn't come alone and that he would trash my apartment to make his point, so I opted for four cameras; one in each room that they were likely to wreck or drag me into. In the living room, it's in the light fixture, the kitchen the emblem on the fridge, Kiki's room top of the window frame and in my bedroom, it's in the headboard. All high quality resolution and sound. I knew it would work for the insurance claim as well if need be."

"Really glad I hadn't decided on baby furniture yet." Tony suddenly looked panicked. "Fuck! The homestudy. How is this going to look?"

Gibbs placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Nothing about this will affect a homestudy. We can get your apartment set back up and furnished and certainly you being injured will not have any bearing. So stop jumping to conclusions here."

"Right Boss." Tony took some slow deep, or at least as deep as he could, breaths before he settled down.

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer just the question and read nothing into it. Understand?"

Tony nodded.

"What made you decide to take the baby? You've never been one who was overly excited by them and usually ran in the opposite direction, so what changed?"

Tony gave a brief chuckle before realizing that was a bad idea. "It's funny, I asked myself that question the moment the words I want the baby came out of my mouth." He looked down at his feet as he tried to put the words together. "It's certainly not because of my father or Amy even. But the minute I felt her move against my hand I knew that I wanted her more than I could have imagined, regardless of how terrified I was and still am that I could do it"

"She needs me as much as I need her. I never really thought about kids, my home life was not one to bear repeating. But still it's more than just that. It felt like my heart was beating beside hers, that she was already mine and simply waiting for me to turn up. I couldn't let her go and I just knew that if I did, it would be something that I regretted every day until I took my last breath."

"Is that weird Boss? Is it even normal? I mean she's like my half-sister but I feel more like she's my daughter. None of this is what I expected or ever imagined I would want or have, but now it's something I know I can't live without. All those fears are gone; I have a bunch of different fears though so it's not exactly a tradeoff." Tony's green eyes desperately met the blue as he spoke out loud one of his biggest fears. "Do you think I can do this Boss? That I will be a good father?"

"Tony I don't doubt you can do anything that you set your mind to, and this is no different. But I don't think you'll be a good father." Tony's gaze started to fall to his lap and his shoulders slumped.

Gibbs put his finger under his chin bringing his eyes back up. "Don't look away, I'm not finished. I don't think you'll be a good father. But I know for certain you'll be a great dad. You had a father, cold bastard and removed from emotion, you will be nothing like that. You'll be a dad, full of love, laughter, and kisses that make boo-boos all better. The one that gives the best hugs and always has a smile and a story. The dad that she will look to when she needs to be protected from the monsters under her bed. You'll be great Tony. Never doubt that." A smile, one he had never seen on the younger man's face, lit up the room and in that moment, Gibbs knew that his heart rested with that man.

"I'm going to let Abby stay with you while I go take care of things at the office, see what McGee and Ziva found and make sure they grabbed the cameras. I'll see Amy and make sure she gets tucked away safely and then go after your father. He will not touch you again, do you understand?" Tony nodded. "Then we'll fill the team in on the baby and see what magic we can do to fix up your place."

"All your insurance papers in the safe as well?"

"Yes. Every important paper, document, and policy."

"Good. I'll bring those back so you can file a claim and get that started. Call your lawyer and give him the heads up so he can do whatever he needs to about the homestudy. This will all be fine Tony. We'll get everything done and in order for the visit."

Tony gave a little grin. "Thanks Boss."

"Just remember next time to come to me before the shit hits the fan."

Tony sheepishly nodded.

"I'll be back after I get the ball rolling."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs arrived back at the Navy Yard and went right to Leon's office to let him know what was going on. He walked in the door without waiting.

"Gibbs. Please, come in." Vance threw a toothpick in his mouth. "McGee called me earlier and gave me a brief run down. What do we know? Was it his father? And why?"

"It was his father. Why- complicated. A lot of details that we can't charge the man with, but I will give you the run down. His father raped a young woman using some sort of drug. The woman is pregnant and is either on her way here or is already here. DiNozzo is going to adopt the baby and was getting his apartment ready and trying to find a way to nail his father for anything. Doesn't seem to trust the man."

"Managed to find something, possibly a murder when DiNozzo was twelve, right after he sent him off to Military school. The victim was his brother. Had to do with a disagreement on selling the company. He found the doctor that signed the death certificate was the same asshole his father took him to after he'd been used as a punching bag. Called and talked to the doctor and that night his father and three of his associates showed up at DiNozzo's, wrecked the place and nearly beat the man to death."

"Jesus Gibbs. He was just a boy." Leon disgustedly spit out the toothpick. "And to come after him as an adult? Can we nail him? For any of it?"

"DiNozzo had all the proof on a flash drive in his safe and four cameras around the apartment, so definitely on the assault of a federal officer and if DiNozzo has all the clues and we can more than connect the dots, for murder as well."

"He had cameras?"

"He set himself up as bait to get something. Wasn't about to let him have a chance at the baby."

"Do what you have to do, use whatever you need. Nail the bastard to the wall. DiNozzo is going to adopt the baby?"

Gibbs grinned. "Yep. Surprised the hell out of him too."

Leon chuckled. "I can imagine. Get this case under control and then we'll deal with his apartment. His own father, shit. How's he dealing?"

"Deflecting a little, but letting more out than he normally would." Gibbs let out a deep breath. "If he didn't have the baby to think about I believe it would be worse. This was it for him; the final straw and the last chance throw away for any sort of relationship. One that Tony probably didn't even want, but it's still his father. We'll all make sure he's ok once the shock wears off. He's going to be out for at least 8 weeks and then PT for I'll bet four. Add a bit of time for the baby."

"We can work with that. Remind him that there's a daycare on site and they take newborns. I'll get his name in there today as I'm sure with everything, that hasn't come up. Plus they are aware that we're agents and don't always have regular hours and they have people who stay. Good people."

"I will. I'm going to see what they brought back from the scene and what we have. If we're lucky, we can arrest him and the doctor tonight. I think we can scare the doctor into singing pretty loudly." Gibbs turned and started towards the door.

"Does he know whether it's a boy or girl?"

"Girl, Kaitlyn Kelly DiNozzo."

"Good, I can see Jackie having a field day. Better set a limit or she will have a wardrobe that would rival DiNozzo's. And Gibbs, if the bastard even thinks about arguing or fighting the charges or you, take him down."

"Planned on it."

McGee and Ziva were looking at the scenes that the cameras had picked up. Everything was caught on film. "What do we have?"

"We can charge all three of them with assaulting an officer and breaking and entering. Tony's father threatened him and we can add that as well. Don't need to hear it to see what he's doing. I've looked at the flash drive and Tony has quite a bit of research and definitely a case for murder. I have legal drawing up warrants now and Balboa's team is ready to join us if we need and or want their help."

"Good job the two of you."

Ziva had a puzzled look on her face. "There was a great deal of baby stuff on the floor in the second bedroom. But no furniture or baby-"

Gibbs held up his hand. "Long story and it's not pretty. Tony's father made another mess. Has a woman by the name of Amy arrived?"

McGee nodded. "Agent Dornegat is with her in the conference room." Suddenly some of the pieces of the puzzle came together and though it wasn't complete, with everything he had found out about Tony's father and childhood, he could fill in the other pieces. And Gibbs was right, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"I'm going to go see her and let her know what's going on and that Tony's alright."

Gibbs turned and started walking to the conference rooms. He stopped at the room with the closed door and knocked.

Agent Dornegat answered. "Agent Gibbs." He moved aside to let him in.

"Amy? I'm Agent Gibbs; you can call me Jethro or Gibbs. I'm Tony's boss."

"How is he? Is he OK? What happened?" She was working herself up and he stepped up quickly to calm her.

"He'll be fine. I won't lie, he's battered and bruised, but he is gonna be ok. He managed to do what he wanted and got something to nail his father with."

She sighed. "He had been so worried about me and the baby. His father…well I'm sure you know." She lowered her head.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up gently. "None of that. This is in no way your fault, none of it. And he's pretty excited about that baby. So I wouldn't worry too much. He's always been stubborn, trying to save the world. He usually succeeds, and he will this time as well."

"We're going to arresting Senior shortly. We have a slew of charges he won't be able to wiggle out of. I will make sure that you, Tony, and the baby are safe. You can count on that."

Amy gave him a small smile. "The nightmare can be over soon. Hard to believe." There was knocking at the door and McGee popped his head in.

"Boss, warrants are ready." He smiled at the young woman. "I'm Agent McGee one of Tony's friends. You just relax and we'll take care of it all."

Gibbs stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, nothing to worry about. You let Agent Dornegat take care of the two of you until this is settled."

Nodding she smiled as Gibbs closed the door.

After the door closed, Gibbs looked to McGee. "Do we have a location for his father?"

"Yes, the man is a creature of habit and thinks that he can weasel out of anything. He's at the Adam's House. I confirmed by calling as a business owner wanting a meeting." Seeing Gibbs raised eyebrow. "I had to improvise and set up a fast background hoping that he didn't have anyone skilled with him. It will pass a certain amount of digging but nothing too deep. Right now I think he just saw the millions in my bank account, should keep him occupied until we get there."

"Good work. Let's roll."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

They pulled up to the hotel making sure to be out of sight as they made their way to his suite. McGee would knock on the door, Ziva and Gibbs were on either side, and Balboa and Alverez covered the exits. They were as ready as they were ever going to be.

McGee knocked and as the door opened, they all rushed in.

"NCIS hands on your head" Gibbs shouted. He was getting pissed as he watched Tony's father laugh as if he hadn't a care in the world. Ziva handcuffed the three men that were with him and handed them off to Balboa as they tried to wrangle in Tony's father.

He was laughing and having none of it. McGee tried to approach him.

"Sir, you need to put your hands behind your back please."

"I don't think so. You've got nothing that will hold me. That fag son of mine deserved everything he got. Tried to beat it out of him when he was younger, but he was just a disappointment all the way around." He looked at McGee with disdain. "You look like one of them too. Are you?"

McGee stood taller. "What? An agent that's here to arrest you for assaulting a federal officer? Yes, I look like your son then. A good man, best I know besides Gibbs."

Anthony Senior sneered. "You think my son is worth something? You must be one of them. He's not worth anything." He leered over at Ziva. "Now that pretty little thing is more my type. Why don't we get rid of the other men and play? You look like you know how to please a man."

He started walking towards her.

Gibbs gritted his teeth. "Stop. You do not approach her. What part of under arrest don't you seem to understand?"

The man waved him off as if he was a bug. "My son won't press charges, not if he knows what's good for him. I'll tell his secrets." He looked over at Gibbs and McGee. "Did you know he likes to take it up the ass? He may play with pussy now and then, but he sure does like dicks."

McGee looked at the man like he wanted to kill him. "So what? Doesn't change the fact that he's a good man." McGee smiled at Ziva. "Does mean he gets a lot more action then we imagined." He turned his face to Tony father and gave him a glare. "Makes no difference to anyone of us in this room. In fact, I'm certain that if word got out at NCIS he'd be the next big thing. What do you think Boss?"

Gibbs growled as he tried not to imagine that. This was not the time or place for his jealousy. Gibbs glared at Anthony wanting to rip his damn head off for the way he talked about Tony. His ability to keep his control was waning.

"I'm going to ask you one more time nicely, to please put your hands behind your back." Gibbs managed to get through his clenched jaw.

"I told you that I am not going to be arrested." Anthony Senior looked over at McGee. "Doesn't seem like your boss is that pleased at my son being a pansy, seems to have him pissed." Turning his gaze back on Ziva, "Now, where were we?"

Ziva raised her eyebrow at the man and sneered. "With you nowhere but your hands behind your back. You are indeed being arrested and your son is in fact pressing charges." She cast a quick glance at Gibbs. "Maybe we should tell him about the cameras." She smiled sweetly back at Anthony Senior.

"The ones your son placed in his apartment. Everything is captured on video. You're under arrest for the assault on a federal officer, and several other charges-" Gibbs was unable to finish his sentence as Tony's father grabbed Ziva realizing this was not going to go like he had planned.

"NO!"

"Let go of Agent David and we can all get out of here peacefully. It doesn't have to end any other way than peacefully."

Agent Balboa was at the door watching this transpire and was ready to act.

Ziva sent a look to Gibbs who in turn nodded his head slightly. She kicked out her legs and pushed backwards causing the older man to lose his hold as she dropped to the floor. He started to make a run for the door ignoring the order to freeze and was ready to push through Agent Balboa when a single gun shot rang out. Anthony Senior fell to the floor.

Balboa knelt down to feel for a pulse and shook his head. "The man was an idiot. I heard you try to get him to stand down and he just kept on." He shook his head in disbelief.

Gibbs handed Balboa his weapon and called for an ME. Everything had to be by the book. He looked over at Ziva.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I can't believe that Tony came from that man. He is nothing like his father."

McGee agreed. "I didn't realize there could be that vast of a difference between father and son. Different sure, but this is further than just polar opposites. What are we going to tell Tony?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell him the truth. About everything. He has a right to know. At least he won't have to worry about him coming after the baby now. And Amy can have some peace of mind as she moves forward."

McGee looked at the dead man on the floor. "Totally fucked up situation Boss."

Ziva looked down. "Seems that some good could come out of this then. Safety and peace."

The agents waited until the police came to give their reports and Jimmy came to pick up the body. They all returned to the Navy yard to file their reports. Gibbs had to wait forty eight hours for IA to finish their investigation and determine if it was a righteous kill.

McGee and Ziva went to talk to Amy and make sure that she was all right and Gibbs headed back to the hospital to tell Tony.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Gibbs walked in the hospital room and looked at Tony. He looked so pale as he lay sleeping. He looked over at Ducky with a worried expression.

"He's fine Jethro. His color is off, but his vitals are all good. His body took a beating but he's still with us. I received a text from Mr. Palmer so there is no need to fill me in. I shall take my leave now that you're here and take Abigail with me. He'll be fine when he hears the news Jethro, certainly nothing you could have done, and I can't help but think that it's really better for everyone in this case."

"He told Abigail and myself about Amy and the baby. If the young woman would prefer she can stay at my house until the baby is born. Certainly no need for a hotel and there will be people there for her to talk to and a great deal of medical assistance should it be necessary. One of the best things I need after mother died was open up some of the rooms to medical students. I remember how lonely and difficult it was at school and the house was far too quiet. Anyhow that's a story for another time, Anthony said that would be wonderful if she agreed."

Gibbs nodded. "Does sound like a fine idea. We're going to need to get everyone together and see what we can do about getting his apartment back in shape and ready for the baby. He has painted the room, bought, and framed posters. Haven't gone to see if they're salvageable or if we need to replace them."

"I have Kelly's crib, dresser, and changing table that I made and I'll bring it over and we can go from there. Tony will be doing a lot of online shopping."

Ducky smiled. "The crib will be lovely and a wonderful idea. Are you sure you will be ok with seeing it?"

Gibbs smiled. "Yes. Thought about it a lot since this happened. He named her Kaitlyn Kelly, Duck. That's not lost on me. I know that Shannon and Kelly would be thrilled. It's perfect."

Ducky patted the older man on the shoulder. "Yes, my friend indeed it is. Seems like the universe has conspired to give you two stubborn men the one thing that you both want more than anything; a family with one another. I dare say this is fate so don't waste it."

Ducky went over to Abby and gently shook her. "Come Abigail, time to go."

She stretched and smiled. "Gibbs! I'm going to be Aunt Abby." She bounded over and hugged him as she leaned over to gently kiss Tony.

Gibbs smiled as he watched them both walk out the door and turned back to the younger man expecting him to be asleep only to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Tony." He whispered.

The younger man smiled. "Don't feel bad, I received a talk from Ducky as well. And he's right, we do need to talk. But there's something else you have to tell me." He met the worried blue eyes. "Shit. Is everyone all right? He didn't hurt anyone did he?"

"Everyone's fine Tony. He grabbed Ziva and she drop kicked her way out. But he wouldn't give up; he just kept pushing and arguing until he tried to run out the door. I can't tell you how many times we asked him to put his hands behind his back and to stop."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Really nothing you could have done, I knew he wouldn't go easy, after all he had done nothing wrong in his mind. But I'll be honest Gibbs; I can't say I'm sorry. He can't try and get at Amy, myself or the baby through anyone else. So there is a sense of peace. I finally don't have to wonder if he's going to try and do more damage. Sad, but I only feel relief."

"It's not your fault Jethro." Tony was not even aware that the name crossed his lips. "He always thought of himself above the law and untouchable and that every woman wanted him. He should never have put his hands on Ziva. I certainly don't blame you and you shouldn't worry about how I am going to take it. My dream of having a father ended the night I took this beating."

"I was never going to fit his idea of the perfect son and I am really ok with that. I have flaws, I'm a pain in the ass and a fountain of movie knowledge, but I am also one of the good guys, loyal trust worthy and try to do the right thing. Overall I like who I am and not one of those things is like my father and for that I will be eternally grateful."

Gibbs looked at Tony, his blue eyes unable to hide what he felt anymore. "You are all of those things Tony and I'm glad you tackled me in Baltimore." Tony looked up into the blue eyes and was lost.

Tony swallowed. "Me too, Jethro. Do you think we might also stop dancing around each other and see where it might actually go?"

"Yes. It's been a long time Tony."

"How do you feel about kids?" Tony grinned. "Because I'm going to be a single father and if you're not into-" He gave a chuckle as he felt the gentle head slap.

"I think I can handle that." Winking at the younger man, "You know I can be difficult and a bastard right?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "No shit and yet I still want you. Go figure?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

For the next few weeks, there was a flurry of activity in which, unfortunately, Tony was unable to participate. But everyone rallied around him and he and Amy spent a great deal of time sitting on his new couch as his apartment was put back together and the nursery redone.

Everyone was thrilled to be a part of it and the many aunts and uncles rose to the occasion. Clean up, repainting, organizing, and just enjoying being together. For everything that the baby received, there were things that were just for Amy when all this was over. No one forgot what she had gone through and the gift that she was giving Tony as unexpected as it all was.

Tony managed to find more reproductions of the posters that he originally had for Kiki's room and they were framed and hung. When Jethro had brought over the baby furniture that he had lovingly polished and made ready there wasn't a dry eye. Everyone was touched by the gesture.

McGee had gone online and found state of the art baby monitors and more security for the apartment and had it set up and fed through two laptops that Tony had acquired. McGee had given Tony a hard time about hiding his computer skills and told him in no uncertain terms they could share the computer chores from now on.

Jackson had sent pictures of Leroy, Tony still chuckled at that, and stuffed bears both old and new. The pictures went in the nursery and Jethro smiled as Tony looked at him and shook his head.

Aunt Abby and Ziva had shopped till they dropped and had managed to find some baby clothes that had a Goth feel without being too dark and foreboding.

Vance had carried all the bags that Jackie had brought with them and laughed as he put it all down telling everyone he had imposed a limit as he shook his head.

As Tony watched all the flurry of activity he knew that he wished things could have been different but at the same time there wasn't anything he could or would change. He was surrounded by friends that were more like his family and it simply didn't get any better than that. Amy had held his hand in understanding and though there was a great deal she had to go through, she wasn't sure she would want to change anything either.

She had been brought into the fold and welcomed by all with open arms. She was part of their family and knew that even when she moved away, they would still be in contact with her and she would come visit them all. And for that she was grateful, just like they had given Tony a family, they had given her the same. That made everything that she had gone through and was going through worth it.

Every night Tony went home to Jethro's since his apartment wasn't finished. They talked about everything they wanted and hoped to get out of their new relationship. They opened up to each other in ways that would have surprised many of their friends.

But for the two men it was the norm. They grew together as a couple and were learning that aspect of their relationship and since there was no way Tony could get physical at this point, they grew stronger in every other way. It was the best way it could have happened. They built their foundation before they even got to the good stuff as Tony referred to it.

They had also decided that they were going to take it slow after the baby arrived. Though they had both thought about it and actually brought up the fact that they could all live in Jethro's house, they wanted a courtship of sorts. They both were very aware of how it was going to end with them in fact living at the older man's house, but it was wonderful to do it this way.

Tony and Jethro had made a room ready at his house for when the time came and they were ready to take that final step. Tony had his own thoughts about that and figured knowing Jethro as he did, that would come with a ring and a commitment and surprisingly, he was more excited about that prospect than he could have ever believed. Tony realized that he finally understood the meaning behind the saying that 'when it was right you'll know and there won't be any doubts'.

Jethro loved the slow growth, it suited his way of thinking, the way he believed it should be and he had every intention of doing things right. He was not going to lose Tony. They had told their friends they were seeing each other and were met with more 'it's about damn time' than they could have believed. His own father had given him a verbal head slap! Told him he had always liked Tony and he could see that he made him happy and that was all he wanted.

Vance was fine with it, figured they had technically been involved for ten years and the team was the best so maybe there was something to being as close as they all were. He had broken them up once, NCIS as well as the team had suffered, and he had no desire for a repeat performance.

The homestudy took place and they were quite understanding of the situation. Frankly, they were ecstatic about the amount of support Tony had and after talking with Tony, Amy and everyone, they knew that this baby was indeed going to have everything that she needed.

So the weeks leading up to the impending birth were busy and wonderful with everything starting to fall in place.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Tony still hadn't moved back in his apartment yet when the call came in.

"Hello." He grumbled into the phone.

"What? Now? How?" Suddenly awake and sitting up straight.

"I am breathing." He said as he took a breath.

"Is she ok?"

"What? I thought it was supposed to takes hours before that-"

"Right."

"He's awake and dressed. How the hell does he do that?"

"No, I don't think it's a marine thing, I think Abby is right about him and her dark magic theory."

"Ow."

"I did not deserve that Ducky. That head slap was uncalled for."

"I'll get dressed, since my magic powers have left me in boxers, and we'll see you at the hospital."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"I can't help it! It's not like I've had a baby before."

"He's called Abby, she'll send out the Bat signal-"

"Damn it Jethro that hurts! I was not calling the baby a bat."

"Bye Ducky."

Tony glared at Jethro as he pulled on his jeans and went to grab a shirt before feeling a clean one hit him in the face.

"Come on Tony, let's go."

"Some of us aren't omnipotent like you and take a few minutes to wake up. It's only 3am!"

"So? Babies can't tell time Tony and she has decided now is her time."

Tony fell down on the couch flustered and breathing heavy. Jethro rushed to his side concerned.

"Tony? Are you alright?"

"She's coming Jethro, the baby is coming. Am I ready? Are we ready? What was I thinking? I can't do this. She deserves someone better than me. I'm insane."

Jethro firmly grasped the younger man's face in his hands and brought his eyes up to meet his. "She is coming and you are more than ready. We are more than ready. And there is no one more suited for this than you are. You will be a great daddy and the minute you hold her all this fear and worry will go away. Granted you'll have other worries but you will love her from that moment on."

"You're not alone. We'll raise her to be a wonderful, successful, beautiful, and smart young woman who will be able to take care of herself." He took one of his hands off Tony's face and placed it over Tony's heart. "Everything you truly need is in there.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Tony." Kissing the man gently on the lips.

"Now let's go have a baby." Thankfully for Tony's sake, Jethro was organized and had everything that they needed by the door ready to go. All Tony had to do was finished getting dressed and grab his wallet, which was proving to be a difficult task.

But after a brief panic, they were on their way to the hospital. Tony for the first time in history was thankful for the way Jethro drove, even if he did have a death grip on the door handle.

Parking quickly they made their way inside to the maternity floor and found Amy's room.

"Ahhh. There you both are. I was beginning to worry."

"I couldn't find my shoes." Tony blushed as he looked down at his feet missing the smirk between Ducky and Jethro.

"Well you're here now Anthony and Amy is doing beautifully. She has asked that you both be allowed inside with her. By the way things are progressing it won't be much longer now." He smiled at Tony. "I'll wait here for the troops while you two go inside. It will be fine Tony."

Taking a deep breath, Tony pushed open the door and entered Amy's room followed by Jethro.

Amy smiled as they both walked in. "You ready? She seems to be very anxious to join her family."

Tony hurried to the bedside. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Relax Tony. I'm fine. I'm ready for this." She smiled at Jethro. "Well come on, get over here on the other side so we can be ready when she makes her entrance."

Grinning Jethro walked to the other side of the bed. "Thank you."

"What? You both needed to be here and I am more than happy to share the moment with you both." Jethro leaned down and kissed her temple.

A nurse walked in and smiled at the scene. "Hi. I'm Debbie and you all are stuck with me 'til this munchkin decides to make an appearance which seems to be very soon. Dr. Chambers is headed here, but I'm certain that if the wee one decided to show up before hand we could all handle that. Now let's get you ready."

Tony turned white. "Tell the baby to wait until the doctor gets here." He begged Amy.

Debbie walked over and patted his hand. "It will be ok. I promise you that. Understand?"

Tony nodded.

Debbie got everything ready. Jethro and Amy chuckled as Tony watched everything that was going on with a wary eye.

Dr. Chambers walked in the room. "I hear that we're going to have a baby."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's arrival and visibly relaxed.

The doctor checked Amy's progress and looked at the monitors. "Amy. I'd like for you to give me a push and count to ten."

Amy complied and after she had finished, the doctor removed her hand and glove and smiled at the two men. "This baby is ready now."

The room became a flurry of activity. Jethro and Tony were on either side of Amy giving her support as she pushed their daughter into the world. And at 4:17am on November 14th, Kiki was born. She weighed in at 7lbs 3ozs and 22 inches long and was immediately the love of her father's life.

The nurse who was filling out the information asked for her name.

"Kaitlyn Kelly DiNozzo-Gibbs." Tony answered as Jethro looked on in surprise.

Tony smiled. "It's who she is Jethro and I want her to be ours from the start no matter how long you court me."

Amy couldn't help giggle at that as did the doctors and the nurses. But all Jethro could manage was a brilliant smile and nobody said a word about the blue eyes that were suspiciously wet. They understood the gift that he had been given and what it so obviously meant to the man.

Tony just looked in awe at his daughter as he gently stroked her cheek with his finger and as she turned into the touch, the brilliant DiNozzo smile lit his face.

Jethro quietly went over to Amy and hugged her. "Thank you. This is a wonderful gift."

She smiled tiredly. "It was unexpected, but I believe where it was all supposed to end up. Now go see your daughter."

He walked over to stand beside Tony and his finger was firmly grasped as he touched her tiny hand. And at that moment, the world could have fallen down around them and they would have never noticed, for two men had everything they had ever dreamed of; each other and a family.


End file.
